Trouble Under the Sea
by TheNameIsHaYn
Summary: When a mysterious girl arrives at the world conference, nobody knows what to think. When her true intentions are revealed, the world is sucked into a spiral of adventure, mystery, and eventually romance. Rated T because of slightly crazy Hungary fangirl.
1. Disturbances in the World Conference

**Author's Note: **

**HI! This is my first fic, and to give credit where credit is due, the following authors helped me with the first chapter:**

**Pearlbunny, Ameriko-chan, trumpetgeek, and many others!**

**I really hope you enjoy my fic! It will be a multi-chapter, so stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, everything would be one giant orgy. Hahaha, you know you want to Japan..**

* * *

Another world conference had convened, and Hungary was not happy.

America was blabbing about something in the corner, while everyone was bickering on past occurrences. No one paid the slightest bit of attention to her. After all, she was a smaller country.

Hungary pulled out her camera. At least she could take some pictures to sell to the tabloids. A little bit of yaoi would get her some extra bucks.

Her nose started to bleed. There was a lot of material right now. England and France were in a particularly compromising position as they were rolling on the floor and Germany looked odd, as though Prussia was giving him a B.T.T. special.

Incest. A steady stream of blood was falling down her face.

She lifted the camera to her eyes. This would give her enough money to buy new yaoi donjinshis.

As she brought the camera to her eye and zoomed in, she saw something near the door. It looked like a girl with strange blue markings on her skin.

All of a sudden, her camera was whipped out of her hands and her nose stopped bleeding. Hungary looked at the door, but no one was there.

What had she just seen?

* * *

Greece lay back on his chair. He hadn't been feeling good since all the riots in his country started.

He closed his eyes. No one would mind, would they? After all, he never participated anyway.

He felt a wind ruffle his hair. Was that a… kiss on the cheek?

Greece sat up and opened his eyes groggily. As he did, in the corner near Prussia he saw a dark skinned girl with long chestnut hair laughing at him. Were those tattoos?

The sleepy country blinked to clear his eyes, but when he did, the dark girl had disappeared.

Who was she?

* * *

England was angry.

France had had the INDECENCY to call him a tea-sucking meeting-sleeping jerk, so when England called him an old frog, what did he do?

The slimy frog dumped his perfectly brewed cup of Earl Gray on his head!

They had been fighting in the corner until Spain finally split them apart and then what did he do? That ignorant git went to flirt with Seychelles!

That pervert was probably going to make her a territory, he thought. The poor country was doomed.

He had managed to make another pot of tea (nowhere NEAR as good as the other one) when Flying Mint Bunny flew up to him.

"Hey England!" Flying Mint Bunny said, his eyes sparkling. "How's it going?"

"Thank goodness you're here," England sighed, propping himself up on his chair. "You won't believe what France has done."

"Well, why don't you tell me first? That way we can be sympathetic." The small bunny flew to England's shoulder and perched there, ready to listen.

When England had recounted the sorrowful tale (which somehow almost managed in England dying when France pulled out a war-ax), Flying Mint Bunny nodded. "That sounds terrible," he said, surveying the conference. "I can't believe he did that to you Eng…" Flying Mint Bunny's voice trailed off, staring at a dark-skinned country with light blue tattoos all over her. They looked like transmutation circles from one of Japan's favorite shows, _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

"Yeah, who is she, Flying Mint Bunny? I haven't seen her around here… hey, where are you Flying Mint Bunny?" He turned to look at the bunny, but he had vanished.

The girl had vanished too. When he looked back, there was no sign of her in the conference hall.

Something was wrong here. He tapped Germany on the shoulder and whispered to him. Nodding in consent, Germany stood up and braced his hands on the table.

Nobody noticed Germany. They were too busy chit-chatting about side deals they didn't notice the intimidating country take a large breath.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

The room went silent. Everyone stood frozen in their spots. They hadn't expected Germany to do this again.

All the countries inched their ways to their chairs as Germany began to speak.

"All right countries! England has something to say! This is very important! If anyone says a word, I vill shoot you in ze head!"

Germany sat back down. England felt awkward as he stood up. But it had to be said.

"Someone is the conference that isn't supposed to be here!"

The temperature dropped, especially among the G8 members. How had this happened again? It was too much to bear.

"All right, who put that music on again? You know the one with all the static?" America started to panic in his corner.

"It wasn't me!" China said, feeling the countries' eyes on him (in reality they we staring at America though, who was having a fit in the corner).

"Everybody SHUT UP!" Germany yelled, pounding his fist into the desk. "Didn't I tell you I'd shoot you in ze head?"

England sighed. "All right, who's there?"

"I'm glad you asked." A silky voice poured out of nowhere, and the mysterious girl finally stepped out of the shadows.


	2. What to do, what to do

**Author's Note:**

**YO!**

**It's updated! Aren't you proud? I did something!**

**Remember, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Au reviore!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, the every episode's dub would be posted on YouTube. Stupid Funmation and its marketing techniques.**

**Just kidding. LOVE YOU FUNIMATION! ;)**

* * *

This meeting had become stranger than America had expected. More fights starting than usual, Germany yelling for a second time, Romano not swearing when Spain pulled his curl and then SHE appeared.

When would it end?

She was stunning though, America thought as he stared at her. Her chestnut hair cascaded down to her hip as her blue eyes glinted in the harsh lighting of the conference room. She was wearing a flowing white dress that almost looked like a toga, which had pale blue designs not unlike the bright blue tattoos on her dark skin.

In other words, she was HOT.

The girl smiled at England, who immediately looked uncomfortable. Typical England, he got incredibly flustered when a girl was near him. It was a secret only America knew.

That is, until he blurted it out at the World Conference in a year ago.

Oops.

England stammered, gaping at the girl in shock. "Wh-wha-who are you?"

"Who am I?" Her voice contained a hint of amusement. "I'm a country."

"You can't be a country!" England tried to regain his composure. "I've never seen you before!"

"No one here has seen me before I came in. I am a shadow, a mystery, a…" she winked at Greece. "A _myth_."

Greece's eyes widened. He had only heard of her from Ancient Greece in stories when he was young. Powerful, beautiful, clever, she was….

"Atlantis," Greece's voice was raspy as he tried to comprehend. "It's you."

* * *

**I know, I know, that was short. The next chapter is longer, I promise! **

**~HaYn**


	3. Will this woman give an actual answer?

**A/N:**

**All right, I know this isn't the best of chapters, but next one might be even worse, so..**

**DEAL WITH IT. **

**Again, review please! Say I'm a grumpy old todger if you want to, just write something!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, Japan would have had pupils way sooner. But since I don't, God bless Hidekaz Himaruya. **

* * *

"Atlantis?" China scoffed. "What a joke aru. Are you hallucinating? It was England's food, wasn't it?"

"That's nonsense!" England denied. "My food isn't that bad!"

"Seriously aru, don't you remember what happened during Finland's Christmas party?"

America, who had been watching the discussion in the corner, chimed in. "Iggy was probably too drunk to remember."

"Shut up America. This isn't any of your business anyway. Besides, who brought the beer again?"

Everyone stared at Prussia, who was attempting to sneak out of the room.

"All right!" France got up. "I think we need to sort out this current issue, _Angleterre._"

"I guess he's right," England slumped over in his chair, pouting.

"And he smells."

"Shush China. Okay then," England looked at the mysterious girl, who had been rolling her eyes waiting for them to finish their arguments. "Who really are you?"

"Greece already told you. I'm Atlantis."

England sighed and massaged his temple. "Right. ASSUMING that you are Atlantis, which I'm not saying you are, why are you here?"

"I need your help."

England slammed his head onto the table. "WE KNOW!"

America stood up, bracing his hands on the table. "I'll take it from here," he said, walking up to the speech platform.

* * *

He felt like he was young again, the same nervous feeling was nagging him like when he did his first speech in the World Conference.

The words started unconsciously spilling out of his mouth, ones he wasn't going to say. "Show it."

"What?" 'Atlantis' looked up at America, puzzled.

His stomach tightened. He didn't know one girl could strike more nervousness in him than an entire army could. Those sweet eyes, that perfectly confused face…

America mentally slapped himself on the head.

Stammering at first, America managed to get the words out.

"Show your true form. How else are we supposed to believe you? For all we know, you could have come here for France's autograph."

Ohonhonhonhon _Atlantiste_, I can give you more than an autograph, if you know what I mean." France winked towards her, a move that would have sent most girls flying into his arms.

'Atlantis' blinked.

America, who had been watching the exchange in relative silence, started to feel a bit jealous. The way France was speaking, it felt like the Revolutionary War all over again.

It felt like his heart was cracking into two.

America snapped out of his reverie. "Atlantis, this is the only way."

"Fine." Atlantis yawned, rolling up her sleeves. "But just this once."


	4. A True Form and John the Gardner?

**A/N:**

**Hello! I know this is extremely late, but I have to say, I was.. sick. For a week. Yeah, that's it!**

**But seriously, I was sick for a week, and I really didn't have any idea on what this should have. In fact, I really don't know what to do next. **

**Lemme know what you think! Review PLEASE, if you have the time. Also, let me know when Atlantis is starting to show danger signs as a Mary Sue.**

**Thanks! **

**~HaYn**

* * *

In every place, in every time, there has always been a person who pretends to be a country. And it is easier than it seems. An odd physical feature and you could pass off as a new one with bad economy. However, there is one true secret between every country, one that even their bosses didn't know. It was such: in order to truly discern a person was a country, they had to reveal their true self. Each was unique and powerful, and each country had their own ways of summoning it, but it was an arduous process, one that left the strongest of countries exhausted for a few hours.

Needless to say, Atlantis wasn't happy. This whole process was turning out to be much more complicated that she had thought before she had gone.

Then again, she thought she could just walk in and everybody would obey her instantly. Being isolated for too long had gone to her head…

Atlantis sat down and sighed. Clasping her hands together, she began to chant under her breath.

"Tingo Tango with a Stranger,

Diddle Daddle any longer,

Techie Stuff is always cooler,

Keep it calmer, keep it longer."

In the corner of the eye, she saw England gaping at her. Smiling to herself she chanted louder.

"Alpha beta theta sigma,

Come to light o deep enigma,

Shine and show most everyone,

Who is a nation in a ton?"

Atlantis grinned as her tattoos began to glow. It was all downhill from here.

"Zenta go la neeya tee nell,

SEEVA QUELL!"

Atlantis closed her eyes as her tattoos slid off her skin and formed a strong, unbroken line. Slowly, the light wrapped around her, and then...

Her true image formed.

It was of a stunning beautiful mermaid in black armor, its blonde hair in a braid as it swung a magnificent spear. Its eyes were cold and menacing, and it gave an air of destruction, but also, as though it was protecting something.

America stood, looking at her in awe. Shaking his head, he smiled up at "it".

"It's alright, you can stop now."

As the light began to fade, the outline of Atlantis became more prominent. When the light disappeared, she collapsed onto the table, disrespecting the scattered papers.

"HOLY SHIT MATE!" Australia, who had been sitting in shock in the corner, ran towards the window and jumped outside.

"Well, I daresay, why did Australia defenestrate himself?"

America smiled to himself. "Never mind!" he said, jumping to his feet. "Now Atlantis, what's the problem?"

* * *

John was supposed to be gardening, but who could?

It was such a lovely day, and the equipment was locked in the storage room, so he could skive off as much as he liked!

Okay, so he had the key. But… It was in his pocket, and he had just lain down on the grass to enjoy the sun. Couldn't he have a rest?

Alright, he had been lying down for 45 minutes. Who are you, the police?

As he walked among rows of edelweiss and iris, he heard a commotion coming from the window.

Looking up, he saw a blue light coming through the window.

As soon as he saw it, the blue light faded. He heard a chuckle from within the room.

"HOLY SHIT MATE!"

Hearing the words, John went on his tiptoes. What was going on in-

CRASH.

Almost too fast to be seen, he saw a messy brown-haired man with a band-aid on his nose jump through the window, perform a somersault in midair, and land on his feet.

The strange guy looked at John, the man's green eyes daring him to speak.

"What the hell you looking at mate?"

John fainted.

The guy, Australia, chuckled and walked off as the furry koala bear on his back growled at John's unconscious form.

Let it be known that this was the first time Australia ever missed a meeting.

* * *

**A/N (again, I know):**

**Yeah, so that's the end.**

**PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS ON HOW ATLANTIS SHOULD WAKE. I've been having a problem with it.**

**Also, John the Gardner will be back. Look out for him! **

**~HaYn**


End file.
